Une histoire de tenue
by lovetemashika
Summary: Une petite histoire pour noël... OS sasusaku si vous voulez


Coucou ! En cette veille de noël j'ai le plaisir de vous écrire un petit OS ! Bon l'idée est vraiment tout bête, mais c'était surtout pour voir si je pouvais encore écrire potablement… à vous de juger !

Bonne lecture !

L'attente était à son comble dans la petite salle de classe de l'académie ninja de Konoha. Les dizaines de chibi ninja se lançait des regards désespérés, amusés ou encore avait les yeux fermés pour savourer la fin de leur attente. Plus que dix petite minutes…

Dix minutes qui, grâce à l'élasticité de notre temps, dureront une heure…

En dehors de la salle de classe, la neige tombait à flot, recouvrant d'un manteau immaculé toutes les terres du villages. L'Hokage à sa fenêtre observait les habitants de son village faire leurs achats, les hommes portant de gros sapin vert, tandis que les femmes se baladaient en petit groupe pour faire les magasins… la ville vivait sous ses yeux, mais ils manquait tout de même une partie du village, la partie chère à son cœur… ce qui fait et fera la force de ce village…

Un jeune garçon blond regardait avec agacement la pendule de la salle de classe bouger de plus en plus lentement… jamais les minutes n'avaient duré si longtemps. Il décida d'observer les élèves présent autour de lui, commençant pas ses amis…

Kiba, un jeune brun aux dent pointues, donnait des boulettes à son chien blanc duveteux discrètement, Shikamaru, la tête d'ananas du groupe, ronflait gentiment sur son bureau, nullement déranger par les bruits de mordillage de son ami Choji, lui aussi brun, qui s'attaquait à son sixième sucre d'orge.

Rien de nouveau dans le paysage du jeune blondinet… il décida de s'attarder sur l'élue de son cœur… Sakura Haruno, jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux vert pétillant. Elle discutait le plus silencieusement possible avec sa meilleure amie Ino. Pour Naruto, voir son amoure avait un pouvoir magnifique, celui de faire avancer le temps. Ainsi en la fixant quelques seconde, il entendu la sonnerie caractéristique de son école…

Nous étions le 21 décembre, et en cette fin de journée, précisément à 16 h 00, Naruto et tout ces compagnons de classe était en vacances… les vacances de noël.

oOo

Elle en avait assez ! Non pas qu'elle n'aimait le jeune blond, mais de là à le laisser la fixer pendant cinq minutes…

Bref c'était épuisant pour cette petite femme de neuf ans. Sakura rejeta ses cheveux roses en arrière, du même geste que Ino lui avait enseigner le matin même, puis attrapa la main douce de sa mère.

- Ce soir ma chérie nous allons préparez le sapin !

- Je pourrais mettre l'étoile ? o

- Bien sûr

Toute dans sa joie, Sakura remarqua à peine le jeune garçon aux cheveux noir la fixer… son regard onyx reflétait de la jalousie et de la tristesse.

oOo

Son premier noël seul… il n'arrivait toujours pas à imaginer que les autres personne dehors puissent rire ou même vivre… en ce moment, devant toute la joie des habitants du village, il aimerait être son grand frère… ce frère qui a détruit tout ses parents, il voudrait faire de même avec tout les habitant de ce maudit village… spécialement avec cette file… ces cheveux roses brillant et sa mère au regard si doux… c'est décidé, il hais cette fille et sa chance !

oOo

Trois jours ont passé… Naruto va fêter noël avec son sensei, Iruka. Shikamaru et tout les autres seront avec leurs familles respectives…

Et Sasuke lui restera seul… seul la veille de noël…

Enfin seul… c'était sans compter sur le caractère téméraire de la jeune Haruno…

Mais avant cela, Sasuke décida en toute âme et conscience de sortir par ce froid pour se rendre dans le parc de Konoha, sa maison aux pièces froides et aux murs empli de souvenirs l'empêche de savourer ses ramen devant le paysage enneigé du jardin… (rappelons que le jeune gamin n'a que 8 ans, j'vais pas dire qu'il mange une dinde aux marrons et qu'il boit du champomy devant Astérix)… ce même jardin où dans ses pupilles c'était graver l'image des corps d'être chéris…

oOo

- Maman ! Je veux mettre mon kimono ce soir !

- Sakura ! Avec ta mère nous t'avons déjà répété, le kimono ne se porte pas la veille de noël dans cette famille ! Et puis le nouvel an approche, il en faut pas le salir…

- C'est pas juste !! Ino va le mettre elle ce soir ! Vous vous êtes trop méchant !

Sakura se mit à pleurer, et grimpa dans sa chambre, tapant des pieds et cachant les portes, bref…

- C'est un caprice de gamine… ne t'inquiète pas chérie, elle redescendra quand la faim la prendra !

- Oui…

Cependant…

- Chéri, ça fait vingt que le dîner est servi et elle n'est toujours pas là ! Je vais la chercher !

- Ne bouge pas… il faut qu'elle apprenne à revenir d'elle-même, prête à être punie…

(tema : comme quoi les mecs ils comprennent rien / Shika : les femmes s'inquiète pour rien… -- / tema et mwa : oui c'est vrai ! è.é / Shika : oo)

oOo

Là il sera tranquille, là personne ne viendra troubler le silence, il pourrait crever de froid, personne ne le remarquerait, ils sont tous en train de faire la fête… oui lui pourrait mourir, car il n'a plus de famille… mais elle, étendu dans la neige, les cheveux presque gelés, elle ne peut pas mourir… sa mère l'attend, elle l'aime. Lui n'a plus personne qui l'attend, plus personne ne l'aime…

Décidément, noël à le don de l'énerver cette année… lui qui voulait voir mourir cette fille, il vient de la prendre dans ses bras… et de retombé sur ses fesses déjà glacées…

C'est vrai, il avait oublié… ce n'est qu'un pauvre petit gamin, incapable de porter une petite gamine plue légère que lui… son frère l'a bien dit, il est faible et ne peut que parler, que dire qu'il tuerait tout ce village, jamais il ne le ferait… il peut dire qu'il porterait cette fille jusqu'à chez elle, dans les bras de sa mère, il n'en a pas la force…

Et si… et si pour une fois il essayait ? Il essayait d'aller contre les lois physique, contre tous ce qui lui fait penser que la gamine mourra de froid ce soir car les gardien de Konoha sont déjà soûl ?

Oui… il va essayer… essayer pour la vie de Sakura, mais aussi pour sa propre vie, pour montrer qu'il peut former ses idées, avoir ses envies… il va le faire.

C'est avec entrain que Sasuke attrape la fleur glacée et la sert contre lui… il faut la réchauffer, pense-t-il, avant de reprendre le chemin.

Il sent une douce effluve de parfum venir à lui, et réchauffer tout son être… la fleur de cerisier, voila ce qu'il sent…

Trop de souvenirs lui reviennent en mémoire, trop de joie… il est heureux…

Pendant quelques seconde il a pu oublier qu'il était seul, il a pu oublier qu'ils étaient tous mort… pendant quelques secondes c'est sa mère qui lui parlait, lui raconter la magie des cerisiers et de leur gardienne…

oOo

- J'en ai assez d'attendre ! Je vais voir dans sa chambre !

- Je viens avec toi c'est in…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu un bruit ? On dirait que quelqu'un c'est écroulé devant la porte…

- Tu divagues… c'est sûrement un ivrogne ou autre !

- Je vais voir on ne sait jamais…

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Tu n'as pas entendu un bruit ? On dirait que quelqu'un c'est écroulé devant la porte…_

_- Tu divagues… c'est sûrement un ivrogne ou autre !_

_- Je vais voir on ne sait jamais…_

- Fais attention tout de même… murmura madame Haruno, alors que son mari s'approchait de la porte, kunai en main.

Qu'elle doit être la surprise quand, le 24 décembre aux Allen tour de minuit, vous découvrez votre petite fille couchée sur un garçon qui n'est autre que le survivant de l'illustre famille Uchiwa…

oOo

Un lit chaud… très chaud… beaucoup trop chaud ! Il n'était plus habitué à une telle chaleur… elle lui brûlait le dos, les bras… le corps.

Il était nu. Mais que faisait-il dans un lit inconnu et dangereux, nu comme un ver (--' c'est le matin !), et entouré de trois personnes ?

- Que…

Sasuke n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une forme immense le pris dans ses bras… des bras chauds et protecteurs… comme ceux d'une mère.

- Tu l'as sauvé ! Merci ! Merci beaucoup Sasuke !

Le femme pleurait… ces yeux vert profond était noyés de larme, et l'homme debout à côté des deux corps enlacés regardait le tout d'un regard bien veillant qui effraya Sasuke… jamais son père à lui n'avait eu de tels yeux… cette fille. Sakura… elle était dans les bras de l'homme, dans les bras de son père et elle pleurait… pourquoi pleurer ? Elle est en vie ! Elle devrait être heureuse… Sasuke lui était en vie, et il était triste… pourquoi le froid ne l'a pas emporté dans son manteau de neige…

Il aurait pu lui aussi sourire chaleureusement en essuyant des larmes de bonheur dans les bras de sa mère…

C'était des larmes de bonheur… on pleure lorsqu'on est heureux, mais aussi quand on est triste… l'homme est il si mal organisé qu'il ne sait pas géré le flux de liquide salé ? Pleuré lorsqu'on est heureux est superflu… on souri, ou rigole aussi mais on ne pleure pas… ces larmes attribuées à la tristesse sont paradoxales dans la joie.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose s'approchant prudemment du lit du brun. Et d'une voix fluette, avec des naissances rouges sur ces joue déjà rosie pas les sillons de larmes et par le bonheur, elle dit

- Sasuke… merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvée… tu sais depuis longtemps je t'admire, tu es un très bon ninja, et tes résultats me rendent un peu jalouse… mais je voudrais, non je t'ordonne de passer noël avec moi et mes parents !

L'égoïsme d'une fillette peut parfois servir à la timidité d'un autre, devant un telle proposition, le brun ne pouvait refuser… et puis en tout enfant égoïste qu'il est, la chaleur brûlante du foyer et la dinde dorée dans le four n'égalait en rien le froid et ses ramens…

oOo

Sasuke n'aime pas les gens, n'aime pas être entouré… c'était comme cela avant, et c'est comme cela maintenant. Il ne s'est pas laisser prendre par son passé, et le voila devant la jeune fille, devenue presque femme, qu'il avait sauvé du froid.

Sakura… elle a grandit, mais à la différence de Sasuke, elle apprend à vivre son présent, et faire vivre son passé…

La veille de noël… dans quelques secondes, dans l'élasticité du temps, il sera noël… il sera noël quand les deux protagonistes d'un noël se parleront, lorsqu'ils se tueront mutuellement…

- Sasuke…

- Adieu Sakura…

oOo

Ils s'étaient perdu après ce noël, mais le destin semblait ne pas vouloir les séparer… ils s'étaient retrouvés dans l'équipe sept, s'étaient reperdus…

Et voila qu'ils se retrouvent, devant le village des feuilles, où l'Hokage ne peut plus regarder ses villageois vivrent…

Ils se retrouvent après quatre années de recherche… la fleur aime son brun, le brun hait la fleur… il la hait car elle est tout ce qu'il n'est pas… il la hait car ensemble ils se complètent…

Et voila D ! oo en vingt minutes… j'me choque XD ! Donc sinon… je ne considère pas cette histoire comme définitivement finit 3 je vous laisse imaginer une petite suite dans vos gros cerveau XD ! Moi le mien va s'arrêter là dans cette histoire!

Perso, y a des passages dont je suis fière XD ! Mais d'autres… cata powa.. XD

Si le temps vous en dit, laisser un petit commentaire… 3 bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

Ps : cette fic à été un plaisir à écrire ! Merci à ceux qui l'auront lue !

Maki-chan for Hell

For you…

**JOYEUX NOËL et bonne année !**


End file.
